A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an ironing press for pressing clothes, and more particularly, a portable ironing press wherein pressure between two plates is developed mechanically in a safe and efficient manner.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Ironing presses are known in the art which are made small enough, so that they can be transported easily from place to place, and stored when not in use. Typically such devices must be capable of generating a large pressure between two plates in a close position, without exposing the user to this pressure. Furthermore, the pressure must be developed mechanically, i.e. without the use of hydraulic, pneumatic, or electrical devices which require complicated structures and add to the weight and overall cost of the device. However, until the present invention, no such devices have been made successfully.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,921 discloses a portable iron in which complicated hook arrangements are used as a safety means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,930 requires complicated flexible roller tracks.